


Why...?

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Feels, Getting crazy, Other, Possessed China, Talking to corpses, killing yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: China gets possesed, by his own dead citizents, who want REVENGE!





	1. Chapter 1

It was evening…  
A really dark one…  
Inside of China's room…

China, was surrounded, by angry Chinese spirits…  
-Accept it!  
-No!  
-Accept our wish for revenge!  
-No!  
-Revenge for the deaths!  
-Stop!  
-Revenge for the rapes!  
-Stop it!  
-Revenge for the destruction!  
-Stop it, please!  
-Help us, kill those insignificant nations!  
-Anything but this!  
-Those you call "friends" and "family"!  
-I would rather die!  
-Then, we will do it instead!  
-No! I won't let you!  
-You don't have a choice!-Then, the angry Chinese spirits, turned into black mist and went into China.  
-Stop it! Stop it! Stop…it…!-China was fighting for control, but he couldn't fight for long, for the spirits were numerous and full of rage.  
-We will have our revenge!-The possessed China said, and laughed with a crazy laugh, that echoed thought the whole house, and even in the nearby forest, scaring every living creature in it.


	2. Chapter 2

-Happy Chinese new year!-Taiwan, Korea and Hong Kong said, as they stood by the door, holding presents.  
-Thank you, aru.-China said, smiling.-Come in!  
-Okay.-Hong Kong said and went inside.  
-Your house is nice, like always.-Taiwan said, and went after him.  
-Nice houses, originated in Korea!-Korea said and skipped after them. No one, noticed, China's scary grin, as he went after them.  
After three minutes, they were sitting inside of a living room, around a long table, full of tasty food.  
-I wonder where Japan is.-China suddenly said.-Why didn't he came?-He said sadly.  
-…Well, maybe he forgot?-Taiwan asked.-You know, how he is with family events.  
-Forgetfulness was not originated in Korea!-Korea said.  
-Can't you just call him?-Honk Kong said. China hid a smirk.  
-Yes, I will do that.-China said.-In the meantime, you could eat some food.-He said happily.-I made a lot!-Then, he took out a phone, and went out of the room, smirking the whole time.-Yes, eat the poisoned food, we have prepared for you.-He cackled.-Three dead nations coming up~  
Unknown to everyone, Japan had just woken up, from a horrible nightmare, and was huffing and puffing uncontrollably, as droplets of sweat, were sliding on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

The sky was grey in smoke,  
With the sun hidden behind it…  
While the earth…  
Was in rubble…  
Destroyed buildings, homes, shops…  
Stones and bricks everywhere…  
As well as blood…  
The blood of people…  
Many, Many people…  
Soldiers and civilians alike…  
Full of corpses…  
Of the old and the young…  
Of men and women…  
A sea of corpses…  
Which gradually…  
Was turning, into a sea of BLOOD…  
Bad smelt…  
Slimy felt…  
Iron-like tasted…  
Drawing you inside…  
Until, there's nothing else…  
That you can see, smell, feel or taste…  
But, the blood…  
The blood of the dead…  
You are sinking in it…  
You are drowning in it…  
You are fusing with it…  
And, turning into it…  
Until…  
You can't feel a thing…  
Hear a thing…  
Smell a thing…  
And all you can see…  
Is a bottomless…  
And suffocating…  
DARKNESS


	4. Chapter 4

-…私のせいで…-Japan said, still not fully regaining his composure. -…私の手は罪のない人の血で汚れています…-He said, still shaken. -…私 …私…-Suddenly, a noise was heard. -…かまうもんか！-Then, Japan saw that it's his apple iPhone6 vibrating,and sighed. -…わたしのバカません…-Then, he took it and accepted the call. -Moshi moshi…  
-Japan!-China's voice was heard.-Where are you? Why, didn't you come to the party? Do you not love your big brother anymore?  
-…I am sorry, China-san.-Japan answered.-I was feeling rather unwell, lately...-He explained.-…By I feel better now! Don't worry! I will come to your place soon!  
-I will be waiting, aruuu!-China said and ended the call.-白痴...

After some time…  
-Konichiwa, China-san.-Japan said.  
-Ni-hao, Japan!-China said, with a welcoming smile.-Come in! Come in!-Japan came in and China locked the front was taking his shoes off when China added.-I still have some things to make, wait in the living room.-He said, with a strange edge to his voice.  
-…I will China-san.-Japan said and went to the living room.

-...W...W...What is this...?-Japan was shocked, as he stood at the entrance to the room.-...Taiwan...Korea...Hong Kong...-He said, as he went inside the room, looking at their dead bodies in horror.-...Why...is this...?  
-Nice view, isn't it?-A voice snickered behind him.  
-...C-China-san...?-Japan said, as he turned around and looked at "China", his eyes wide.-...Did you...do this...?  
-Hahahahahaha!-"China" laughed maniacally.-I sure did~- "He" continued.- And you would be next, You Japanese piece of shit!  
-...You...You aren't China-san are you...?-Japan asked suspiciously.-Who are you?  
-Do you really want to know?-"China" asked with a grin.-We suppose, you should know your killers after all.-And then, they showed themselves, their faces full of hate.  
-...You...You are...!-Japan said in surprise.-...Could you all be...?  
-Yes, we are.-They said, their faces becoming madder by the second...  
-WE ARE THE ONES, YOU AND YOUR FUCKING SOLDIERS HAVE MURDERED IN COLD BLOOD!   
AND WE WANT OUR REVENGE!


	5. Chapter 5

-So, this is how it is,huh?-Japan said, with a strange laugh.  
-What is so funny?-"China" asked.  
-Nothing much.-Japan answered, and closed his eyes.-I always knew, that my past is going to haunt me.-He opened his eyes.-No matter, how much me and my people deny it, we did some really horrible things in the past.-He continued,sadly.-It's no wonder, that you want me dead...  
-So, you finally accepted it.-"China" said.-It doesn't change anything.  
-I know, those are sins I can't deny any longer.-Japan said, sadly. Then his face became serious.-But then...Why? Why did you have to use China-san for this? Why did you need to kill Taiwan-san, Korea-san and Hong Kong-san? -He asked, in a mad voice.-I am, the one you want dead! Why did you have to drag them into this?!  
-Because, it was necessary.-"China" said.  
-...What...?-Japan was surprised by the answer. Then he saw China's heartbroken face, it looked like he was on a verge of tears.-...China-san...  
-This discussion is over.-"China" said.-It's Time for you to die!-They continued, as they disappeared inside China's body, and made him lung on Japan, with a big knife.  
-...China-san...?-Japan wondered, as he barely avoided the knife. China's face still looked heartbroken.  
-...Japan...please...get...away...-China barely managed to say, as his body continued attacking Japan.-...I...don't want...to kill...you...too...-He looked like, he was barely able to hold back tears.  
-...China-san...-Japan said sadly, while still trying to evade the attacks.-...I...I can't...-China looked surprised.-...It's my fault, that we are in this situation...-He looked on the ground sadly.-If only I wasn't such a horrible person back there...All of this, could have been avoided...  
-...J-Japan...?-China asked in horror. Then his face morphed into that of rage.-Then, die already!-"China" said as they readied the knife, for a mortal hit. China's face morphed into a pleading one.-...Japan! Get out of here!  
-...I won't...-Japan said, as he closed his eyes and readied himself for impact.-It's time I pay for my sins.  
-...Japan! Please, don't!-China pleaded. -Don't do this to me!-Tears started streaming down his face.-This is the end for you!-"China" said and attacked Japan.  
-...I am sorry...for everything...China-san...-Japan said, with tears streaming down his face, as he was receiving the horrible blow.  
-...Japan! No!-China yelled in anguish, as he saw blood splatter everywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

It was eerie quiet, with the the only noise, being China's sobs, as he was quietly moving his siblings' dead bodies, side by side, in a sitting position, with the bloody knife laying on the other side of the room.  
The Chinese spirits, no longer blind by hate, were standing all around him, and looking at the scene in sadness and shame...  
...Wait...  
...Was that Safe and Sound by Tailor Shift playing in the distance...?  
...  
After a while, China slowly walked and sat in front of Taiwan's dead body...  
-...T'ai-wan mei mei...-China said sadly.-...You wanted to be independent, for so long...And when you finally became more independent, I didn't want to accept it...! I didn't want to lose you too!-He continued regretfully.-...It was a mistake...I should have let you be free...-He started crying again.- And now, you are dead, by my own hands...Never...getting...your freedom...

Then, he moved to Korea's dead body...  
-...Han-guk di di...-China said, still crying.-...I didn't really like your childish behavior...It was different from the more refined and serious behavior you had in the past...-He continued, with a small smile.-...I didn't understand, why you started acting like that...Didn't understand, that it was me and Japan, who made you put up a fake smile, and act like nothing bad has ever happened.-He continued sadly.-...Me and Japan, we used your land for so long...and even fought on it...-He began crying.-It must have hurt a lot, and still...I didn't...notice...didn't want...to notice...

Afterwards, he moved to Hong Kong's dead body...  
-...Xianggang di di...-China said, still crying.-...I still remember it, your hurt face...It was the first Opium war...You were taken over by opium, and used as a military staging point...-He continued, sadly.-...Then, I lost the war and had to give you away...I blamed opium for it, but if I wasn't so weak, it would have never happened!-He started crying.-...You finally...After being ruled...by me...and then...opium...became...independent...with a government...system...different to mine...It was...only a few...years! Only...a few...years!

And lastly, he moved to Japan's dead body...  
-...Nippon di di...-China was still crying.-...You are my brother...the first one I found...You were rude, when we first meet...but I grew to like you...-He said, while reminiscing the past.-...I was really hurt, when you stabbed me in the back...I didn't understand, why you did it...I didn't like, how war changed you so much...-He continued sadly.-...It's true, that I was mad, when you did all those things to me...The murders...the rape...I, wanted you to stop denying your actions and apologize! Maybe even accept some punishment for it...-He continued, with his face shadowed.-It would have been fine that way, even after everything you did, you are still my brother...but...-He started crying.-Not This! Anything but this! I...Didn't want...you to...die...I never...ever...wanted it...! And still...I killed...you...by my...own...hands...

Then, China went to the middle, and tried to hug his sibling's dead bodies, while crying loudly.  
-...I-I...I am sorry!-China cried.-...I...I am...so sorry!-He, started hugging them harder.-...If only...I could...have gone...back in time...I could...have stopped...myself from...killing you all! I would...have...gladly...killed myself! I would have...died happily...knowing that...you are...alive!  
Then, China moved back, fell on his knees, with his head on the ground and continued with the heart wrenching crying.  
-Zhongguo...we...-One of the spirits started saying, in sadness.  
-...You...are still...here...?-China asked, as he got into a sitting position.-...You...have freed...from your...grudge...you can...go now...  
-But, we...  
-...It's...okay...I don't...blame you...-China said, as he was going toward Japan's dead body.-If I...was in...your place...I would...probably...have done...the same...-He stopped, and reached for something, which was Japan's katana.-...This...will do nicely...  
-Zhongguo...? What are you planning?  
-...Nothing much...just going to...kill myself, now...-China said calmly.  
-What?! Why would you do that?!  
-...I killed...my own...family...-China said, in a hollow voice.-I deserve to die...  
-...But...we were...  
-...And I...couldn't stop you...-China said, sadly.-I failed...and now...their blood...is on my hands.-He continued, as he pulled the katana out of it's sheath, and put it with it's tip to his heart.-...I can't live...knowing that...  
-Zhongguo!  
-...Goodbye...-China said, as he closed his eyes, and thrust the sword right into his heart.-...Forgive me...wo de jia ren...


End file.
